maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sauron/Leojsaad
Command Points |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = Flying: • Immune to most ground attacks Reptilian Organism: • Gradually restores health during combat • Reduces duration for Poison and Bleeding Hypnotize: • Chance to apply: • Despair to enemies that use Buff actions • Off-balance to enemies that attack with Melee • Disoriented to enemies that attack with Ranged |bio = Dr. Karl Lykos must absorb the life forces of others to survive. However, if he absorbs the life of a mutant, he becomes the pterodactyl-like Sauron, gaining the powers of flight and hypnosis. }} Bleeding x2 Tenderized |name1b = Winged |stamina1b = 11% |target1b = All Enemies |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 77% / 44% |type1b = Melee |cooldown1b = 2 Rounds |effects1b = Winded Nimble |name2 = Flame Strike |stamina2 = 13% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 78% / 39% |type2 = Ranged Fire |cooldown2 = n/a |Text2 = |effects2 = Ring of Fire Melt Armor |name3 = Siphon Life |stamina3 = 19% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 87% / 43% |type3 = Debuff |cooldown3= 3 Rounds |effects3 = Stealthy Drained Energy Combat Awareness (50% chance) Epiphany (50% chance) The Sun Also Rises |name4 = Concussive Blast |stamina4 = 21% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 88% / 39% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Ranged Gun |effects4 = Exploit Attrition Paragon Exploiter Siphoned: • Deals extra damage against enemies with Drained Energy, Disoriented, Despair, Weakened and Impaired }} Team-Up Bonuses * Aviary: '''Any pair of Flying heroes * '''Bloodlust: '''Heroes with attacks that cause bleeding * '''Brotherhood: '''Former members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * '''Debbie Downers: '''Bonus for bringing Heroes who are dour * '''Dr.: '''Heroes with Doctorates * '''Eggheads: '''Heroes who are geniuses * '''Feathered Friends: '''Heroes with wings * '''Hot Stuff: '''Heroes who use fire attacks * '''Isn't Easy Being Green: '''Bonus for bringing two green-skinned heroes * '''Jurassic: '''Dinosaur-like Heroes * '''Leech Off: '''Heroes well-known for absorbing mutant powers * '''Red in the Ledger: '''Heroes who started their careers as villains * '''Savagery: '''Heroes with ties to the Savage Land 50 Points Team-Ups: * '''Black Widow: Red in the Ledger * Cable: '''Debbie Downers * '''Chase Stein: Jurassic * Constrictor: '''Red in the Ledger * '''Crystal: '''Hot Stuff * '''Daimon Hellstrom: Hot Stuff * Dr. Voodoo: '''Dr. * '''Emma Frost: '''Red in the Ledger * '''Enchantress: Red in the Ledger * Fandral: '''Bloodlust * '''Gambit: Red in the Ledger * Hawkeye: '''Red in the Ledger * '''Heimdall: '''Debbie Downers * '''Hogun: '''Debbie Downers * '''Karolina Dean: Aviary * Loki: '''Red in the Ledger * '''Magik: '''Red in the Ledger * '''Medusa: '''Red in the Ledger * '''Moon Knight: '''Bloodlust * '''Ms. Marvel: '''Aviary * '''Nico Minoru: '''Aviary * '''Nova: '''Aviary * '''Red Hulk: Hot Stuff * Rescue: Aviary * Sandman: Red in the Ledger * She-Hulk: Isn't Easy Being Green * Sif: '''Bloodlust * '''Spider-Man: '''Eggheads * '''Spiral: Red in the Ledger * Star-Lord: '''Hot Stuff * '''Storm: Aviary * Thundra: Red in the Ledger * Tigra: Bloodlust * Victor Mancha: '''Aviary * '''Volstagg: Bloodlust * War Machine: Aviary * Wasp: Aviary * Wolverine: '''Bloodlust * '''Wonder Man: Red in the Ledger 100 Points Team-Ups * Angel: '''Aviary, Feathered Friends * '''Angela: Bloodlust, Debbie Downers * Ares: Bloodlust, Debbie Downers * Avalanche: '''Brotherhood, Red in the Ledger * '''Beast: Dr., Eggheads * Black Bolt: '''Aviary, Debbie Downers * '''Black Cat: Bloodlust, Red in the Ledger * Black Knight: '''Bloodlust, Eggheads * '''Blade: '''Bloodlust, Debbie Downers * '''Captain Britain: '''Aviary, Dr. * '''Destroyer: '''Hot Stuff, Red in the Ledger * '''Dr. Strange: '''Debbie Downers, Dr. * '''Elektra: '''Bloodlust, Red in the Ledger * '''Falcon: '''Aviary, Feathered Friends * '''Ghost Rider: '''Debbie Downers, Hot Stuff * '''Groot: Bloodlust, Red in the Ledger * Hank Pym: '''Dr., Eggheads * '''Human Torch: Aviary, Hot Stuff * Juggernaut: Brotherhood, Red in the Ledger * Ka-Zar: '''Bloodlust, Red in the Ledger * '''Mr. Fantastic: '''Dr., Eggheads * '''Omega Sentinel: '''Aviary, Red in the Ledger * '''Punisher: '''Bloodlust, Red in the Ledger * '''Quicksilver: '''Brotherhood, Red in the Ledger * '''Scarlet Witch: '''Brotherhood, Red in the Ledger * '''Shanna: '''Dr., Savagery * '''Spider-Woman: '''Aviary, Red in the Ledger * '''Taskmaster: '''Bloodlust, Red in the Ledger * '''Vision: Aviary, Red in the Ledger * '''X-23: '''Bloodlust, Debbie Downers MORE COMING SOON!!!!!Category:Marvel Category:Male Category:Heroes